


The Front Seat

by orderofthepygmypuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female James Potter, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderofthepygmypuff/pseuds/orderofthepygmypuff
Summary: Jamie and Lily go on another one of their midnight flights...but there's something different about this time.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fem! Jily





	The Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

> @women-inthe-sequel made me post this.

"I think you should sit in front of me this time," said Jamie with a wicked grin. 

Lily hesitated. She wasn't great with a broom, but she had come to love flying with her girlfriend, hugging her close as they swooped under the stars. But sitting in front—

"I'll still do all the flying. I just think you'll have a better view this way. Come on, when have I ever let you down?"

Jamie Potter got her way with everything, it seemed. Lily climbed nervously onto the Comet, and their bodies slotted together as they always did, as though made to go together. 

"Ready?"

"Not at all," said Lily, the nerves evident in her voice. She had never quite had the stomach for lift-off and landing. Usually, she hid her face in Jamie's back and screamed until the broom was properly horizontal again. 

"Trust me?"

"You know I do."

Jamie's arms wrapped around Lily, her hands light on the neck of the broom. "I've got you," she whispered, and then they were off. 

Lily left her gasp on the ground. Her back pressed into Jamie's, her head against Jamie's well-muscled shoulder, and she watched the stars as they rushed down to meet them. 

"What do you think? Is the view better?" Lily could hear the smirk in Jamie's voice. 

"Yes. You prat, how could you keep it from me all this time?" She felt Jamie's laugh rumble at her back, felt Jamie's breath on her cheek. 

They flew low and slow over the Forbidden Forest, silent but for the occasional rush of wind through the trees. Lily shivered and curled harder into Jamie, who held her tighter in response—but Lily was not a witch for nothing. She drew her wand from her robes and whispered a warming charm, enveloping them both in a bubble of warm air. Jamie sighed contentedly.

Lily was so intent on enjoying the view and the scent of sandalwood and roses that drifted from Jamie's hair that she failed to  
notice immediately that Jamie was steering them one-handed now. Her other hand was drawing lazy swirls on Lily's knee. 

And then it moved up to Lily's thigh. She smiled. "Hmm, is this the real reason you wanted me to sit in front this time?"

"No idea what you mean," said Jamie. Lily rolled her eyes and nestled back into her girlfriend, her eyes on the stars and the tall shadows of the trees.

When Jamie's hand slipped under Lily's skirt, however, she couldn't help the little sound that burst from her lips. And when Jamie's finger grazed the crease where Lily's leg met her hip, she let her head drop onto Jamie's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"Yes?"

"Yes," Lily breathed back, and felt Jamie's finger slip over her panties, drawing more lazy circles. 

"Yes," Lily said again, the urgency apparent in her voice now, but Jamie couldn't be rushed. She drew long lines over Lily's panties, and Lily arched up into Jamie's hand, making the broom lift up towards the night sky. 

"Easy, Evans," whispered Jamie, steadying the broom again with one firm hand. "I'll get you where you want to go."

It was slow, sweet torture, the way Jamie's steady finger twirled over Lily, adding pressure one moment and making Lily press back helplessly with her hips, then going light as a feather in the next moment as Jamie drew her finger down to where Lily's panties were wettest. For one second, Jamie's finger slipped beneath the fabric to the wet folds beneath, gently brushing the folds over Lily's most sensitive spot, and Lily let out a moan in response. 

"More?"

"Please."

But Jamie's hand returned to its steady swirls, and drew out little involuntary twitches from Lily's hips and her legs. She pressed her thumb down onto Lily's clit and rolled a tiny circle, and Lily let out another gasp, feeling her toes curl in her shoes. 

"Jamie!"

Lily's stomach was tight from the building pressure, her own hands slick against the broom handle. She kept her eyes squeezed shut now, and busied her lips against Jamie's neck and that sweet spot just under ear as her girlfriend's fingers worked steadily over her.

"Open your eyes, Evans," said Jamie as her thumb drew another slow circle. And Lily was beyond thinking of doing anything else, so she opened her eyes and watched the stars wink at her within the velvet sky all around them as she came, shuddering and jolting into Jamie's hand. 

"Alright, Evans?" Jamie pressed a kiss into the side of Lily's head. 

"I'm never going back to riding behind you."

Jamie laughed. "You can ride wherever you like."

"Right now," said Lily, doing her best to pull herself together again, "I'd like to ride to our dorm. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Do you? At this hour?"

"It's quite urgent. If my mouth isn't on your cunt in the next five minutes, I'm afraid I might die."

She heard Jamie's sharp breath with satisfaction. 

"Well, when you put it like that." And she swerved the broom around in a sharp angle back toward the castle, Lily's shriek of laughter fading after them.


End file.
